


Part 8, Chapter 2 “A Walk in the Park”

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Series: Ghouls Gone Wild [19]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	Part 8, Chapter 2 “A Walk in the Park”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2016.
> 
> Indeed I found Salty Water so irresistible, I placed him in a Third Era kink. 
> 
> You're welcome.

I didn’t know what to expect, when I called to the headquarter of the clergy, on a warm and sunny day. One would think they only existed when the weather was gloomy, but they were always around. I tilted my head back, and I could almost make out the symbol gracing the top of the building like a morning star. I entered, and wondered what kind of animal it was, that required someone from the outside to walk it. I looked around in the grand lobby, as I waited for a nameless servant to come for me. Elegant murals covered the walls, and my eyes landed on one of Papa Emeritus embracing a woman in a kiss, it almost seemed too intimate to be put on display, but nevertheless it felt appropriate. «But the greatest of these is love…» I thought to myself. Footsteps approached, and I greeted the nameless servant, who in silence led me through the lobby.

He opened the doors, and a revealed a hidden park within the ministry. I marveled at the sight of the luscious green trees and bushes, and then closed my eyes as I inhaled the scent of exotic flowers, almost forgetting we were in the midst of a metropolis. Too enthralled by this, I had not noticed that the reason for my visit had joined us. «Miss…» the nameless servant said, calling me back to reality. I opened my eyes, and felt lost for words as I saw what was beside him. A nameless ghoul, naked, except for his mask. And a collar. With a leash on it. His shoulders were broad, and his chest covered in dark hair. Even while sitting on his knees, I could tell he was of a tall stature. His eyes had shimmers of emerald and sapphire, light yet dark. I tried my best to avoid his exposed crotch, but his erection made it hard to look away. «You may look, miss, in fact he encourages it. If you don’t object, of course? In that case, we’ll find someone else. The choice is yours», the nameless servant spoke, his voice sincere, but monotone, almost devoid of a personality.

«I graciously accept», I said as I was given the leash. «You can do with him as you please, and the safe word is…» «I know», I interrupted, «kazoo» What could almost resemble a smile appeared in the servant’s face, as he gave a faint nod, and left. The nameless ghoul got down on all four, and I took a few steps; hesitant, as this was not the pet I had envisioned, though I felt a strange jolt of anticipation going through my body. I began to walk, a bit faster, but stopped ever so often to admire the rare flora that inhabited this garden of Eden. Sculptures were scattered amongst the garden; obscene to some, erotic to others. The nameless ghoul, however, knew where he wanted to go, and crawled towards a bench, hidden from plain sight. I allowed him to lead the way, but I pulled his leash a bit harder. Wouldn’t want him to think he was in control, now did I? I could see sweat forming on his back, drops glistening like pearls in the sunlight. As I was about to sit down, the nameless ghoul grabbed a hold of my thighs, and slowly began to pull my skirt up, starring at me with a look of defiance. I wrapped the leash around my fist, as I bent down. «Know your place», I hissed. I swiftly unzipped my skirt, and let it fall to my ankles, before stepping out if. With the nameless ghoul still in a tight grip, I pulled my panties aside. «Is this what you want?» I teased as I carefully spread the outer lips.

I sat down on the bench, and spread my legs even further apart. «Well, come on then, lick it… Lick it!» I yanked his leash. The nameless ghoul pulled his mask up, without revealing his face, but enough to allow his mouth to do my bidding. I gasped as the tip of his tongue pressed itself against my clit. «You can do better than that, let me feel your tongue all over my cunt…» He obeyed, licking it in slow motions up and down. Such a good boy. I moved against his tongue, but it still wasn’t enough. I reeled him in closer, the leash burrowing itself into my fist. His tongue worked faster now, gliding in and out of me. He placed his hands under my thighs and pulled me closer, something I only allowed as it enhanced the pleasure. Soft lips puckered around my clit, his tongue pulsating against it. I could feel the sweat running down my arched back, the heat and the ecstasy making it almost unbearable. He used his entire mouth, his jaw moving to accommodate my demand, and I looked down to see the eerie mask staring up at me. I let go of the leash, and pushed his head against my groin. The sight, combined with the sensation and sounds of his oral stimulation, made me come. The tensing of the body, followed by that divine moment where time seems to stand still, where you seem to find yourself suspended in a plane of pure pleasure, pure energy, was immense.

When I came to my senses, I placed a heeled foot on his chest, and pushed him away. I got down on the ground, and got him on his back. As I straddled his chest, I unhooked the leash from his collar, and tied his wrist together around the foot of the bench. «My turn to play…» I whispered in his ear. I climbed off him, and took a minute to fully take in his perfectly sculpted body. His knees were bruised and red, poor thing. I took a hold of his cock in my right hand, holding it by the stem, as I began to kiss the bruises, one by one. He groaned. I kissed my way up his inner thigh, carefully avoiding his genitalia. My hand moved now, slowly up and down. They were hairy and sweaty, his thighs, soft and salty. «Don’t you like what I’m doing to you? Would you rather I sucked your cock? Let you cum against my lips?» The nameless ghoul tried to answer me, but the mask, now back in place, muffled his words. He got a quick kiss on the head of his member, as I looked up at him. He liked that, I could tell. «You’ve been such a good boy, maybe you should get a reward…» I took the warm cock between my lips, swirling my tongue around its head. The nameless ghoul squirmed beneath me. I took all that I could in my mouth, before dragging my lips off it. He raised his lower body, wanting more. I replied by giving his cock a lick from root to top.

«I will let you cum, but not like this…» I teased as I removed my panties completely. I straddled him again, as I unbuttoned my blouse, giving him a glimpse of my breasts. Breasts he couldn’t touch. I pinched my nipples for him, and got a muffled moan in return. I laughed as I lowered myself onto him, my hands on his fuzzy chest. He entered so easily, as I was so ready to receive him. I rode him gently, rocking my hips back and forth. I bent down and licked the sweat from his skin, increasing my pace. The nameless ghoul tried to lift his lower body, but I managed to keep him in place. «Down, boy, down…» I muttered against his neck. As I sat back up again, I stroked his armpits, sending him into fits because of the tickling. I stopped to let him regain his breath. I did after all want to hand him back alive. Somewhat alive, at least. My hips worked faster now, grinding with an intensity that was not too wise in this heat, but I didn’t care. My nails left red marks on his skin, as if he was being branded as my property. I could feel him deep inside of me, against the sacred spot not always easily found, and it urged me to fuck him even harder. A moan, so loud and yet so deep, came from his throat. The bench shook as he climaxed, and with his final thrust he managed to bring forth mine as well. He truly was a good boy.

Sweaty, but satisfied, and after seeing the entire park, I handed the nameless ghoul back to the nameless servant. I didn’t have the chance to speak, before the nameless servant spoke; «We look forward to see you again next week…»


End file.
